


shiny things

by Skullszeyes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Uldren Sov, Hoarding, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sleep, and this calms crow, they're looking for junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Crow & Glint look around for junk.
Kudos: 19





	shiny things

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic of these two, but I'm depressed, so I needed something short and soft and fluffy. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

They were alone again. Not that Crow had wanted to be alone, but it was better than being with the others. He stayed in the dingy hole he had found, and with the warmth of the ship, he was able to sleep for an extended time until he was woken up.

“You slept long this time,” Glint said.

Crow nodded, eyes still heavy, sleep beckoning him to return. “Is there a reason why you woke me up?”

“Maybe taking a walk will make you feel better.”

Crow blinked. “Sleep suited me better, but let’s go.” He sat up, stretched his arms, then stood and headed out of the ship. He wandered away from it, along the edges of a path that most don’t wander near, and Crow ended up picking up a few things. They were random, and mostly junk. Completely unusable, but picking them up somehow made him feel less useless and tired as he took his walk. Glint talked the entire time, but Crow wasn’t too sure what he was even talking about.

By the time they returned, Crow sat down on the floor of the ship and started placing the items he had picked up and set them inside a box. There were a lot more things inside this box, and he went through them in case he had doubles, or if the objects were broken or much more damaged than the double. He did this while Glint watched and commented about the objects.

Once he was finished, Crow pushed the box back into the counter. Then he stood up, Glint followed close behind as they left the ship once again.

“Is that all of it?” Glint asked.

“Yes,” Crow said, placing down the objects he didn’t need, although he wanted to keep some of them. They were dented and a little broken on the sides, but they were also...shiny.

He liked the shine on them, even how useless they were.

“Don’t worry, you have better ones,” said Glint, noting Crow’s hesitance.

“I know,” said Crow, “but I want to keeps these until the next time we go out...and do this.” He walked back into the ship with the items and set them carefully inside the box.

“Maybe you’ll find more some other time, then we can organize the box,” Glint said, sounding excited.

Crow nodded, his finger moving over the dented shining object.


End file.
